Little Stars : And Other Poems
by Samantha-Girl Scout
Summary: 6. TearStained Faces I hope you like this new one! R&R!
1. Little Stars

_**Little Stars **_

_As silver stars fall down, _

_The moonlight hits them just right, _

_I just can't frown, _

_With the stars in my hair, they're so bright!_

_The stars can't be put out, _

_Like rightly lit candles, _

_The wind doesn't shout, _

_And it hasn't cast its spells._

_Can you hear the moonlight?_

_I can as it is quieting the wind, _

_With the moon being so bright, _

_The wind doing as bid._

_It is so calm as I try to catch, _

_Those tiny stars in my hand, _

_But yet they never latch, _

_Which makes me sad. _

_As the stars in my had melt,_

_It sends a chill,_

_That I have never felt, _

_As I am filled with a thrill._

_I have never seen this before, _

_As these little light call, _

_As I stand on this shore, _

_And as I wait for midnight moonlit stars fall._

* * *

_Author's Note: I actually think that Sam, Jazz, or Maddie might think this! lol Any way I needed a place to put this so I choose DP you happy?_


	2. A Loving Rain

_**A Loving Rain**_

_As he takes my hand helps me fly through the air,  
__It starts to rain as the moon shines,  
__As we bother get wet the rain mats his snow white hair,  
__And I finally feel just fine. _

_He looks at me with concern,  
_"_What's wrong?" he asks with a smirk,  
__I just smile letting my mysteries be unlearned,  
_"_Ok apparently nothing…" I let my smile go berserk. _

_As he has us land on the ground,  
__He lets me out of his protective grip,  
__I look at the ground and pick up what I found,  
__I then recognize what it is and my heart skips. _

_It's the bracelet my brother gave to me,  
__Phantom's gaze falls on it and he asks warily,  
_"_What happened?" I reply, "My brother wouldn't let me be,"  
__Tears fall from my eyes as I finally see through his mask. _

_Phantom wipes my tears away and holds me lovingly,  
_"_What's wrong?" he asks as he pushes back my hair,  
_"_Nothing." "Then why are you crying?" he asks lovingly,  
_"_Danny, why didn't you tell me?" I don't look at him, I don't dare. _

"_Because I thought you would hate me."  
_"_I can't hate you! I thought you knew…"  
_"_Why?" "Don't you see?"  
_"_I can't hate you because I love you!"_

_I could have sworn I saw him start to cry,  
__But he was crying for joy, but I didn't have a clue,  
__As he smiled he held me close and started to fly  
__And as soon as we were high enough, I saw a rainbow and he said "I love you, too!"_

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Dear Readers:  
I'm so glad that some one reviewed that I posted another poem! lol any way here to the reviewer. Also if you review to this you get somthing... I'll just have to decide!lol... _

_Anonymous: I'm so glad you gave me your input! _

Disclaimer: sorry forgot this before! i don't own DP!


	3. Numb

_Numb_

"_I don't care." Is all you say,  
__Or "I don't know" (who knew?),  
__Is that how it's going to stay?  
__You don't even have a clue. _

_All your words that mean nothing,  
__As if you don't care about me,  
__A you, a person, that isn't caring?  
__Or a person that cannot see?_

_Please tell me so I know,  
__Whether or not to care,  
__To me this is new,  
__Something that alone, I cannot bare. _

_Please tell me before I am at the end of my rope,  
__I do not know if I could live without knowing,  
__I cannot always grope,  
__Or be strung on this string. _

_Now I know you do not care,  
__As I see this in my hand,  
__This is too much to bear,  
__This cannot be the end,_

_Then you save me from myself,  
__How could I have been so dumb?  
__I know because all I did was talk to myself,  
__And not to you, when I was numb. _

AN: I thought you guys deserved a new one... REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Morning At Dawn

**Morning (At Dawn)**

_As the sun peeks over the horizon,  
A cool air moves,  
It disturbs the ocean's sand,  
A horse stomps its hooves._

_The moon is still in the sky,  
But the stars start to fade,  
The dew glistens like the stars that are sly,  
The grass waves in the glade._

_White blossoms open on the trees,  
Some day they'll become cherries,  
A bird calls out because it is free,  
The bird is flying; a worm is what it carries._

_The world always seems to be extremely loud,  
But now it seems to be silent,  
The moon still can be found,  
Even if this is just for a moment._

_The morning has started,  
The moment is gone,  
The night has ended,  
And the day is sure to be long._


	5. Five Years Have Passed

_**Five Years Have Passed**_

_Five years have passed,  
Don't you remember that day?  
Please tell me you did not forget,  
A memory that will forever last, always._

_September 11th, 2001  
A war began, a time ended,  
Love, Hate, brought out at their best and worst.  
Citizens became heroes, and help was lended._

_Blood was spilled,  
Dreams were dashed.  
Still hope remained,  
Some how as those planes crashed._

_Five years have passed,  
I bet the terrorists hated the message we sent.  
'We Stand United!' that's what it was,  
That sure must have been a disappointment!_

_'Ignorance is bliss' is not true,  
"Couldn't the innocent be spared!"  
"Why did it happen!"  
These questions were asked as we sat and stared._

_We wish it never happened,  
I know I do.  
Somehow, we will move on,  
And we will make it through. _

_Five years have passed,  
Anything can happen: big or small.  
Realization has hit,  
If under God united we stand;  
Our nation shall never fall._


	6. TearStained Faces

Tear-Stained Faces

When we were young,  
It was all fun and games.  
We would scream at the top of our lungs,  
And speak our minds with no shame.

We never cared about looks or power,  
Kindness was the key.  
No one was the top, no one was lower,  
Equality was all our innocent eyes could see.

---

But things have changed,  
And we'll never get it back.  
Others are the target for misplaced rage,  
Trying to get what they lack.

Beauty is all people see,  
Any one else loses their gaze.  
Yet they wonder why the world isn't free,  
Or why many tearful eyes aren't raised.

---

Many eyes are filled with fear,  
As they walk to school.  
'cause they know what they will hear,  
They are definitely not fools.

So can it be said,  
That the young are becoming fools?  
That the wise are the one's that led,  
The 'fools' as they grew?

Or is it that we aren't fools,  
But rather only a select few are?  
That the populars at school,  
Will never really be the star?

All I know is that the tear-stained faces,  
That cry themselves to sleep at night.  
Will catch the dreams that they chance,  
When they don't give into their fright.


End file.
